This invention relates generally to the art of support apparatuses, and more particularly to the art of a support apparatus for a punching bag.
Various support devices exist within the prior art. It has been desirable to provide such support apparatuses which are capable of supporting a punching bag so that a person can practice on the punching bag by himself or with the aid of a trainer. It is even more desirable, however, to provide a punching bag support apparatus which is moveable in order to provide a person using the bag with a more realistic workout. U.S. Pat. No. 4,911,428 discloses a support for a punching bag comprising a horizontally disposed beam supported from an overhead support for rotation about a vertical axis with a punching bag supported at one end of the beam and an adjustable caster wheel at the other end of the beam for rolling engagement with the overhead support, thereby enabling the punching bag to move in a circle about the rotational axis of the beam, either clockwise or counterclockwise. While this prior art apparatus functions well for its intended purpose, room for improvement exists.